Mentir pour mentir
by Vuld Edone
Summary: Sweetie Belle a fait une bêtise. Une grosse bêtise. Elle a appris sa destinée, et il lui reste à choisir entre la sécurité du mensonge ou la punition de la vérité.
1. Mentir pour mentir

**Fait pour le "concours de minuit". Je dois être vaguement hors-sujet et je m'en fiche. Comme le dit le texte, la leçon sur 'faut pas mentir, on l'a déjà eue, moi je veux voir la punition.**

* * *

**Mentir pour mentir**

Quand la pouline avait appris que sa sœur se rendait au palais royal de Canterlot, elle avait été super contente. Quand Rarity avait suggéré qu'il y avait moyen de l'accompagner, la petite avait été vraiment super contente. Quand elle comprit que l'invitation allait s'étendre jusque devant la princesse Celestia en personne, devant elle, sur son trône, elle avait crié comme une fillette. Et à présent à l'approche des portes célestes, les petits sabots tout tremblotants d'impatience sur ce tapis velouté qui semblait fait de nuage tout doux, elle trépignait pour ne pas bondir et faire honte à sa sœur.

Elle s'était laissée soigner sa petite crinière de rose léger et poudrer celle-ci comme les perruques jusqu'à briller, et elle avait peur d'éternuer à nouveau. Elle avait peur qu'on entende ses petits gloussements étouffés entre les lèvres, ou que son pas soit trop rapide ou trop lent ou que son cœur batte trop fort mais par-dessus tout elle avait peur de manquer la courbe des fenêtres, les sculptures du hall, les marbrures infinies de l'escalier ou bien le port splendide des gardes dans leurs armures d'or.

Ne surtout pas décevoir sa sœur.

Lorsqu'elles franchirent les portes et que devant les deux sœurs aux robes blanches se dévoila le trône, cette pièce baignée par la lumière d'un jour éternel, étendards dressés et la souveraine assise au-dessus des sources d'eau sur ce symbole du pouvoir régalien, à ce mot qui lui fit tourner la tête la petit cria :

"Regarde, Rarity ! C'est elle, c'est la princesse !"

"Je sais" lui sourit, embarrassée, sa grande sœur en agitant la patte que la pouline tenait à toutes forces.

Sweetie Belle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire, se dépêcha de reculer de deux pas et toute raide, s'excusa d'une petite voix avant de suivre sa sœur déjà tendue. Ce n'était pas juste une visite protocolaire, songea la petite en plongeant le regard sur l'allure de ses sabots. C'était le futur du magasin que la talentueuse licorne voulait ouvrir à Canterlot, dans les meilleurs quartiers, c'était le rêve de sa sœur qui devait se réaliser. Elle tourna la tête sur les lumières tamisées, vit ces vitraux et leurs histoires, les jalons légendaires d'Equestria, chacun vrai, et chacun donnant la destinée de milliers de poneys. Si elle empêchait celle de sa sœur, avala la petite angoissée, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

"Princesse Celestia !" La voix de Rarity s'éleva pour saluer la souveraine, et elle attendait les derniers pas pour ajouter d'autres salutations.

"Rarity, la plus talentueuse aiguille du royaume ! Quel plaisir de te voir !"

Et prenant de court sa secrétaire la princesse se leva de son trône – ses ailes frémissant à ce mouvement, ce qui fit bondir la petite encore plus que le regard plein de douceur de Celestia sur les deux sœurs – avant d'en descendre les marches et rejoindre la licorne qui se pressait pour s'agenouiller devant elle.

"Et quel plaisir de te voir, Sweetie Belle !"

À l'instant où la joie aveugle allait la faire crier, la pouline ne laissa échapper qu'un sifflement serré entre ses dents, sourire figé, des regards pleins de panique pour Rarity. Son instinct lui disait de bondir de joie, ses consignes de ne surtout rien faire et prise entre les deux feux de son cœur et de son éducation, elle se contenta de hocher la tête. "Sweetie Belle" murmura longuement Rarity entre ses lèvres, toujours sabots à terre devant la princesse, et Sweetie Belle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours debout.

Celestia sourit chaleureusement : "Que diriez-vous de nous promener dans le parc ? Nous pourrions y parler tranquillement."

Nouveaux regards de la pouline pour essayer de savoir quoi faire. Sweetie Belle était si tendue qu'à part les tremblements elle paraissait une statue dont le sourire forcé faisait presque peine à voir. Elle ne se détendit qu'une fois que Rarity, remerciant la princesse, se relève puis suive la majestueuse alicorne, que les ailes de plumes si longues et si douces frôlent sa crinière et fassent tomber un peu de poudre sur son museau et la fassent éternuer.

Elle se tourna pour les suivre, se rendit compte que toutes deux avaient déjà atteint les portes et Rarity se tournant : "Sweetie Belle !" Avec un petit sourire encourageant qui lui révéla que sa sœur était contente d'elle.

Petit saut de joie !

Puis elle regarda encore les vitraux et leur lumière tamisée, ces coins durs marquant le destin passé et futur de toutes les poulines et de tous les poulains. Et elle songea, un instant, que quand la princesse s'était levée plus que les ailes c'était le regard, ce regard si plein de compassion, que Celestia avait posé sur elle, qui l'avait faite bondir. Se l'était-elle imaginé ? La secrétaire quittant à son tour le trône mit fin à sa rêverie, son pas sec poussant la petite à se précipiter dehors pour retrouver sa sœur.

Dans le couloir, pas de grande soeur. Il n'y avait pas même une ombre au coin d'un couloir, pas seulement une rumeur de sabot ou de voix. Le palais était entièrement silencieux et les seules présences, celles des gardes à leur poste, la firent se sentir plus isolée encore. Elle demanda à l'étalon le plus proche, où était partie la princesse. Le garde ne tourna pas même le regard sur elle. "Eh !" S'insurgea la petite, avant de se rappeler la réputation des gardes. Le symbole de la souveraineté, les représentants de la divinité ou quelque chose comme ça. Et quand elle songea à demander à la secrétaire, celle-ci avec son pas sec avait déjà disparu.

Alors Sweetie Belle décida de prendre un couloir au hasard, et elle oublia un moment qu'elle cherchait sa sœur pour admirer les tentures, les sculptures et le marbre carrelé du sol. Puis au tournant elle crut s'émerveiller, tant le couloir avait changé pour les dorures et elle eut l'impression qu'une saison entière était passée, qu'elles étaient en automne.

Continuant, elle trouva un escalier en colimaçon. Descendre, monter, la petite n'en avait aucune idée. Elle décida de monter et toujours plus haut, des centaines de marches et elle sentit soudain, par les fenêtres étroites, l'air frais sauvage lui soulever son crin blanc ainsi que la poudre de sa crinière. Elle eut un petit éternuement par réflexe, se demanda à quelle altitude elle pouvait être. Où elle pouvait être. L'escalier s'achevait enfin, s'ouvrant sur une pièce assez confortable, pleine d'instruments de mesures et ouverte sur un balcon où trônait le télescope. Le lieu semblait peu fréquenté, comme secret.

Elle sentit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là.

Mais déjà toute son attention s'était concentrée sur une seule chose : il y avait, près du perchoir où trônait un phoenix endormi, l'image parcheminée d'une marque de beauté. Et son cœur se mit à battre comme jamais. Cette marque lui était totalement étrangère, et plus familière qu'aucune. Elle voulait cette marque. De tout son cœur. Elle s'approcha, regarda le bureau puis un coup d'œil au perchoir pour s'assurer que le phoenix dormait bien, puis de nouveau au bureau et à toutes ses lettres en désordre.

Les sceaux étaient innombrables, la signature gracieuse de la princesse côtoyant celles des bibliothécaires et l'une, tout aussi soignée, d'une autre princesse. Elle vit son nom : elle vit "Sweetie Belle" écrit et cela en quelques instants, puis elle se rendit compte que son nom revenait partout. Et celui d'Applebloom. Et celui de Scootaloo. Alors, le cœur battant toujours, elle se mit à lire et à lire et à lire et à lire encore. Et peu à peu la surprise laissait place à l'étonnement, puis à la peur, à un peu de joie, à beaucoup de peur encore jusqu'à ce que les larmes commencent à naître sur ses yeux. Elle se sentit sangloter, bouscula les pages où s'étalait sa vie entière. Le phoenix se réveilla à ce bruit, tourna sur elle son regard de flammes puis se mit à crier, un cri sauvage de rapace qui la fit sursauter.

"Je suis désolée, je voulais pas…" bredouilla la petite face à l'oiseau flamboyant, ailes grandes ouvertes, qui la regardait reculer.

Alors sans plus y songer la pouline se tourna pour courir par la porte, poursuivie de peu par le phoenix et ses cris, et elle crut échapper de peu aux serres en se jetant dans l'escalier. Dans sa peur ses sabots faillirent glisser : elle parvint à galoper toujours plus bas, les yeux pleins de larmes, sans vouloir comprendre. Elle songeait juste, à cet instant, qu'elle avait été où elle ne devait pas être, et qu'on allait la punir. Et elle n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes. Le couloir apparut devant elle, la fin des escaliers. Un garde la vit surgir, l'interpella : elle s'enfuit encore sans plus réfléchir à rien, aussi loin que la porteraient ses pattes. Elle voulait trouver Rarity, le plus vite possible, et se blottir dans ses sabots.

Les sabots de Rarity étaient au détour du couloir. "Sweetie Belle !" s'exclama sa sœur en voyant la petite sous sa crinière un peu sonnée par la bousculade. À leurs côtés la princesse regardait, soucieuse, les deux sœurs qui se retrouvaient.

"Nous étions inquiètes." La voix de Celestia portait une sincérité touchante.

"Sweetie Belle, où étais-tu passée ?" Rarity voulut grogner, plus ou moins en vain, son inquiétude encore palpable. Le remord, aussi, était sensible et celui-là ajouta au serrement de cœur de la pouline.

"Vous aviez disparu alors je vous ai cherchées partout et puis il y avait l'escalier et puis…" elle fut étouffée par un sanglot.

"J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises !" Voulut encore gronder sa sœur en lui frottant la crinière.

Sweetie Belle n'écoutait plus. Elle avait tourné les yeux, entre ses larmes, sur ceux de la princesse céleste. Elle se rappelait les lettres, les signatures, les sceaux et tout ce qu'elle avait lu, et elle cherchait sur ce visage plein de compassion quelque chose qui lui dirait comment réagir. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'une attention sincère, le souci qu'elle aille bien, au point que la petite crut s'être trompée. Entre de nouveaux sanglots elle supplia sa sœur : "Je veux rentrer !" Et à sa surprise sa sœur, après un temps d'hésitation, lui frottant toujours la crinière murmura qu'elle était d'accord.

Le train arrivait à Ponyville le soir même. Sweetie Belle passa la nuit au Carousel Boutique et, le lendemain, après une nuit de geignements, elle tremblait encore. Dans le couloir où les deux sœurs se croisèrent la petite eut un petit sourire en disant : "Je crois que je vais mieux." Une manière de dire, "désolée".

La gracieuse licorne face à elle, encore en robe de chambre, n'en crut pas un mot. Après lui avoir touché le front, jugeant qu'il n'y avait pas de maladie, elle demanda soucieuse :

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es une grande pouline" continua-t-elle en se voulant rassurante, "ce n'est quand même pas de t'être perdue qui te met dans un tel état ?"

"Non."

"C'est à cause de moi ?" Suggéra prudemment la talentueuse licorne. "Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir laissé-"

"Tu me l'as dit durant tout le voyage de retour !" Coupa brutalement la petite, comme prise d'un accès de rage. Elle se rendit compte de son ton, de l'expression choquée de sa sœur et, rapidement : "Je vais voir mes copines !" La petite se précipita pour sortir.

Toute la nuit les idées avaient tourbillonné dans sa tête, pareillement à une tempête de flammes qui aurait des cris de rapace. À la suite de ces rêves fiévreux, sa seule envie avait été de retrouver ses amies, de leur parler. Et à présent qu'elle se retrouvait devant elles, avec leurs mines habituelles et joyeuses – et un peu inquiètes de la voir un peu agitée – et leurs flancs blancs, dans cette cabane qui serait la leur pour… elle se contenta de répondre "bien" à leur question puis d'aller se coucher dans leur coin à idées, sous la lampe éteinte. À regarder la fenêtre comme s'il aurait dû y avoir un vitrail.

Les deux amies se regardèrent, regardèrent leur amie puis Scootaloo donna une tape à la pouline et son gros ruban. "D'accord, d'accord" grogna celle-ci et dans des hochements de museau entendus Applebloom trotta jusqu'à leur amie effondrée.

"Eh, Sweetie Belle ?" Elle supposa qu'un grognement signifiait de continuer. "Tu t'souviens quand j'voulais tellement ma marque de beauté qu'j'ai triché et volé une potion d'Zecora et-"

"-Je vais bien." Le ton mi-figue mi-raisin de la pouline surprit ses amies.

Mais Applebloom, après un regard à son amie pégase qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne se désarma pas. Elle posa son petit sabot sur l'épaule de Sweetie Belle qui releva la tête, tourna les yeux sur elle.

"J'crois que t'as quelque chose sur le cœur, et tu peux m'croire, ça sert à rien de se taire."

Les yeux de Sweetie Belle s'humidifièrent, tremblants, mais elle détourna les yeux. "Allez, dis-nous !" Lança Scootaloo exaspérée. "On est tes amies, tu te rappelles ?" Puis Applebloom, vaguement impatiente aussi, ajouta d'un ton qu'elle voulait le plus réconfortant possible, que le mensonge causerait plus de mal encore.

Alors Sweetie Belle, la voix brisée, cria : "On aura jamais nos marques de beauté, d'accord ?!" Puis elle replongea son museau entre les sabots, et sanglota.

"Comment ça jamais ? T'veux dire, jamais jamais ?"

Applebloom complètement perdue se tourna vers Scootaloo. Celle-ci, saisie par le ton de leur amie, avait comme plongé dans un autre monde. Puis elle cligna des yeux et :

"Euh… pourquoi au fait ?"

"Ouais, c'est vrai !" Reprit Applebloom, à nouveau confiante. "Toutes les poulines finissent par avoir-"

"Pas nous !" La petite tapa du sabot sur le plancher de bois. "J'étais au palais, et je suis allée dans une pièce en haut d'une tour, et il y avait toutes ces lettres avec toute notre vie dedans, et puis le passé et puis le futur !"

"Cool !" Lança Scootaloo, sans même réaliser.

"Et ça disait qu'on n'aurait jamais nos marques de beauté ! Que la princesse s'assurait qu'elles viennent jamais, pour instruire je sais plus quel poney !"

Les deux amies se regardèrent, incrédules, avant de revenir à leur amie :

"Sweetie Belle, jamais la princesse-"

"Tu n'avais qu'à être à ma place !" Répliqua la petite obstinément. "Des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres qui détaillent chaque moment de notre vie, et qui les préparent, et elle y écrit même qu'elle se sent coupable de nous faire ça !"

Sweetie Belle réalisait enfin que ses amies refusaient de la croire. Elle pouvait sentir, sur elle, leurs regards inquiets et éperdus, qui cherchaient la moindre excuse pour la contredire. Il fallait la réconforter, et elle aurait beau répéter la vérité, la vérité sonnait si absurde qu'aucun poney ne la croirait. Sa sœur ? Twilight Sparkle ? Et à ce nom un nouveau flot d'émotions la submergea, forçant la pouline à se recroqueviller sur elle, le museau presque contre le ventre, avec l'envie de disparaître.

Le plus douloureux n'était pas de ne pas être crue. C'était déjà une punition horrible. Le plus douloureux était que, jusqu'alors, tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit, l'idée qu'elle n'aurait jamais sa marque de beauté n'avait été qu'une idée. À présent qu'elle l'avait entendu proféré à haute voix, elle réalisait.

Elle sanglotait.

Elle galopait au travers des rues de Ponyville.

Elle passa la porte de la bibliothèque du Golden Oak dans une ruade qui fit sursauter quelques poneys devant les étalages. "Twilight !" La voix en colère d'Applejack frappa comme un fouet dans la pièce. "Twilight, je dois te parler !" La colère ne voulait pas s'apaiser. L'alicorne lavande se détourna de la pile de livres pour approcher, le bébé dragon à sa suite crocs serrés face aux cris. Tous avaient ces mines inquiètes, bien plus inquiètes par les clameurs que par leur cause.

"Que se passe-t-il, Applejack ? Quelque chose de grave ?"

La voix de Twilight rappelait tellement celle de la princesse, ce souci plein de chaleur où se sentait à peine encore la petite tension de vie de l'étudiante.

"J'ai entendu… un poney !" Lança la fermière sans se calmer. "Ell- il dit que Celestia lui a volé son destin !"

"Oh, c'est Sweetie Belle."

Face au regard peiné, face au sabot qui frottait le sol de gêne, Applejack réalisa tout de suite que son amie savait. Que son amie n'avait pas eu besoin de se tenir par accident derrière la porte d'une cabane dans le verger pour l'apprendre.

"Par tous les Tartares, Twilight ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

Et Twilight, d'un ton quittant le remord pour la leçon : "Quand Luna a découvert que les trois poulines n'auraient jamais leur marque de beauté, elle a supplié sa sœur de changer ça. Celestia œuvre jour et nuit pour changer leur destin, mais…"

"Attends voir une s'conde" La tête d'Applejack se secoua. "Celestia veut leur _donner_ une marque de beauté ?"

Et Twilight, à nouveau gênée : "Je sais, on ne devrait pas changer le destin d'un poney, mais-"

"Non ! Non." Et avec un soupir de soulagement la jument terrestre lui sourit : "J'suis r'connaissante au contraire. J'aurais pas supporté d'laisser les p'tites comme ça."

Elles s'échangèrent encore quelques mots, Applejack s'excusant pour sa fougue puis elles se séparèrent, la terrestre ramenant cette bonne nouvelle aux petites.

…

…

"Ce serait pas mieux de dire la vérité ?"

"C'est la vérité, Spike," la voix de Twilight vacilla. "J'espère…"


	2. Mentir pour mentir 2

**Seconde version pour le concours, cette fois en... suivant les règles. Même si je préfère mon premier jet.**

* * *

**Mentir pour mentir 2**

"C'est pas moi" lança Sweetie Belle avec le sourire, devant l'expression effarée de sa sœur et les fragments répandus du vase de jade bleu marbré offert par Rainbow Dash. La licorne gracieuse, sabot à la poitrine, respira à grands souffles pour récupérer. Tout allait bien, ce n'était pas grave, elle en avait reçu deux. Il suffisait juste que Dash ne lui rende plus visite au Carousel Boutique pour le restant de sa vie et tout irait bien.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !" Lança la jument sans même avoir remarqué ce que cette dernière avait dit, ou le sourire toujours franc qu'elle lui lançait. "Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, je vais nettoyer ça et-"

La petite se renfrogna, se pencha légèrement et d'une tape fit tomber l'autre vase qui s'écrasa à grands bruits. "Oups !" Lança la petite avec le sourire radieux.

"Sweetie Belle !" S'étrangla sa sœur. "Tu l'as fait exprès !"

"Oh non, tu dois être horriblement énervée contre moi !" Joua la petite. "Tu ferais mieux de me punir sévèrement !"

"Je ne veux plus te voir dans ma boutique jusqu'à ce que j'aie tout nettoyé ! Dehors !"

Et Sweetie Belle, soudain, perdant son sourire comme son assurance, se mit à regarder sa sœur avec angoisse. Puis autour d'elle, comme pour chercher de l'aide, puis sa sœur de nouveau et son petit cœur de pouline se mit à battre.

"Comment ça ? Dehors, dehors ?"

"Dehors !" Asséna sa sœur d'un geste du sabot, le visage rougi par la colère.

La petite déglutit, guigna vers les escaliers et près des escaliers vers les baquets d'eau et le balai-brosse, et partout ailleurs à part la porte d'entrée. Et même quand sa sœur la poussa sur le plancher, alors qu'elle résistait, la corne de Rarity dans sa crinière Sweetie Belle continua de chercher une échappatoire. N'importe quoi à casser, les miroirs ! Ou bien déchirer une robe, ou bien se faire soulever magiquement et retomber de l'autre côté sur la terre molle du sentier menant au Carousel Boutique. La porte se referma avec force.

"Sweetie Belle ! T'es là !"

S'exclamèrent tour à tour ses deux amies qui approchaient, trottant à elle avec leurs petits airs joyeux. Elle leur sourit en retour de ce petit sourire gêné, totalement détendu comme une corde à linge qui faillit presque être remarqué. Elles le remarquèrent. Et la pouline à robe blanche agitant sa crinière dans tous les sens expliqua brusquement que sa sœur s'était fâchée une fois encore pour deux ou trois broutilles.

"Ca c'est d'la chance ! Applejack m'mettrait dans ma chambre direct !"

"Ouais." Grogna la petite en croisant les bras. "Applejack est une vraie sœur, elle."

"Mais maintenant qu't'es là on va pouvoir aller r'trouver Babs !"

Exactement ce qu'il fallait qu'elle entende pour que ses dents se mettent à grincer violemment, l'obligeant en un sourire raide. Scootaloo remarquant sa gêne la secoua à l'épaule, qu'elle ne s'en fasse pas pour Rarity. Et déjà la petite mettait son casque, bondissait sur son scooter pour leur faire signe d'embarquer.

Elles étaient en pleine rue quand Applebloom reprit la parole, criant pour couvrir les rafales plaquées sur elles à cette vitesse :

"Vous vous rendez compte ? Tout c'temps qu'on l'avait pas r'vue !"

"Trois jours."

"Une éternité ! Eh, Sweetie Belle, vous vous échangez des lettres pas vrai ? Qu'est-c'qu'elle raconte ? Sweetie Belle ?"

Un regard en arrière, Applebloom se rendit compte que les petits sabots blancs de son amie ne tenaient plus son flanc, que les petits sabots blancs de son amie n'étaient plus là mais roulaient loin en arrière. Elle avait lâché prise, alors la pouline au ruban rouge tapa sur la pilote pour lui signaler l'incident. Elles s'arrêtèrent, revinrent en marche arrière jusqu'à leur amie effondrée dans la boue, une petite motte sur le museau.

"Ca va ? Rien de cassé ?"

"Ca v-" Un petit éclair fusa dans les yeux de Sweetie Belle qui se mit à gémir. "J'ai mal ! J'ai vraiment très mal !" Roulèrent ses yeux pour noter l'expression inquiète de ses amies. "Je crois que je me suis blessée… l'épaule !"

Elle montrait sa corne. "La corne !" Puis la frottant et mimant un mouvement de douleur : "Je ne peux plus bouger ! Continuez sans moi, j'irai à l'hôpital toute seule."

Les deux amies restèrent là, sans bouger, les sabots sur le scooter à regarder le grand sourire frais de leur amie qui tiquait, et les yeux grands inquiets pour scruter leur réaction. Puis Scootaloo s'exclama : "On peut pas t'abandonner !" Et Applebloom de l'approuver, toutes deux se dépêchèrent de soulever leur amie pour la poser sur le scooter.

"Non, stop, je vais mieux !" Coupa la petite alors qu'elles allaient redémarrer, et le cœur encore battant la pouline se rassit sur le côté. Elle sentit ses deux amies et leurs questions, soupira.

En fait, c'était à cause de la correspondance.

Dans la correspondance, elle avait peut-être un tout petit peu ri de la nouvelle coiffure de Babs. Elle avait peut-être un tout petit peu trop insisté là-dessus. Elle y avait peut-être un petit peu dédié une lettre entière. Alors Babs s'était fâchée et paniquée, Sweetie Belle avait dit que ce n'était pas elle mais sa sœur. Ca, c'était juste avant que l'occasion se présente pour elle de repasser à Ponyville. Et entre deux, il n'y avait plus eu la moindre lettre.

"Donc on va à l'hôpital ou pas ?" Demanda Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle soupira, passa un sabot agacé dans sa crinière d'un rose flottant. "Je survivrai jusqu'à la gare."

À la gare, les rares passagers embarquaient déjà. Le train soufflait sa grosse fumée par-dessus les toits. Cette fumée était l'un des moyens de retrouver la gare, tant il était difficile de se rappeler où elle se cachait entre les maisons du village.

Les trois petites se dépêchèrent sur le quai, regardèrent alentours les portes grandes ouvertes où les derniers retardataires descendaient, et plus loin où une petite pouline couleur de café et à la crinière bien tranchée les attendrait. Mais rien. Pas de Babs. Et à l'annonce le train allait repartir. Scootaloo fouillant du regard les fenêtres d'une voiture hocha la tête, pas de trace de la Croisée. Elles commençaient à s'inquiéter. Même Sweetie Belle.

Cette dernière se dépêcha vers le chef de train : "Excusez-moi, vous auriez vu Babs ?"

Puis, la description faite, le chef sembla réfléchir, barbe bien posée, s'exclama : "Ah bien sûr ! Elle est repartie !"

"Comment ça ?!" S'exclamèrent toutes les trois, deux choquées et une enjouée. Et leurs regards se pressèrent sur le train au départ.

"Ouais ! Elle a quitté la gare, elle m'a même demandé la direction de Carousel Boutique, vous pensez si je me rappelle !"

Quelque chose comme un poids de fonte enchaîné à un autre poids de fonte s'abattit dans le cœur de Sweetie Belle. De toutes les choses horribles qui pouvaient se produire, celle-ci n'était pas mal placée. Elle secouait déjà Scootaloo pour se remettre sur son scooter, pressée désormais bien plutôt de retourner vers sa sœur et son enthousiasme contagieux poussa les Croisées droit dans les rues de la ville.

Le vent plaquant sa crinière et celle de son amie sur son visage semblait pareil à ses pensées comme Sweetie Belle cherchait ce qu'elle pouvait faire ensuite. Les chances de s'en sortir étaient minces et elle commençait d'envisager que tout avouer serait la meilleure option. "Gare !" Lança une voix à toute allure et Scootaloo pila sec, balayant les craintes de son amie, juste à temps pour leur éviter d'entrer en collision avec le pégase arc-en-ciel.

"C'était Dash ?" Demanda Applebloom, un peu sonnée.

"C'est moi ou elle portait… Babs sur son dos ?"

Et Sweetie Belle se sentant une violente migraine frappa du sabot sur son visage.

La porte de Carousel Boutique était verrouillée. Lorsqu'elles frappèrent, la voix lamentable de Rarity s'échappa, comme des bris de verre, pour leur informer que sa vie était finie, que la boutique était fermée et que les poneys à crinière multicolore notamment devraient revenir plus tard. "Rarity ?" Demanda la petite voix claire de Sweetie Belle, totalement prise de court. Les loquets grondèrent derrière, puis la porte s'ouvrit et, devant ses copines, la pouline fut comme happée.

"Sweetie Belle, heureusement tu es là !" Sa sœur lui lança un regard stressé. "Nous allons pouvoir coordonner nos histoires."

"Nos histoires ? Qu'est-ce que tu-"

"Tu dois t'exiler dans l'Everfree Forest pour quelques temps. J'ai dit à Dash que je t'avais interdit d'écrire à Babs et que nous sommes désormais fâchées à mort !"

L'expression de Sweetie Belle changea du tout au tout.

"Il te faudra des gourdes, des robes et un miroir." Continuait sa sœur en comptant sur son sabot tout le nécessaire à prendre.

"Et une tente ! Et un sac de couchage !" Reprit la petite à sa suite !

"Exacte- comment ça, tu es d'accord ?"

Et la pouline, réalisant : "Je ferais tout pour aider ma grande sœur bien aimée !"

Les deux amies, entretemps, étaient parties à la poursuite de Babs. Lassées d'attendre, sans comprendre le vacarme qui se déroulait derrière la porte close, elles avaient décidé de reprendre le scooter en direction de quelque part, demander aux poneys de passage s'ils avaient vu une traîne de toutes les couleurs qui les aurait fait tourbillonner. D'après Scootaloo, s'il n'y avait pas le tourbillon il y avait des chances pour que le poney mente, "parce qu'elle est géniale comme ça !" disait la petite pégase en écartant les bras, ce qui fit tanguer le scooter une seconde.

"Dis, t'avais pas l'impression que Sweetie Belle nous cachait quelqu'chose ?" Sourcilla Applebloom. "Sa corne avait pas l'air si mal en point…"

"Tu veux rire ?! Après une telle chute, c'était vraiment rien !"

Elles n'insistèrent pas, devant elles se dévoilait le magasin de plumes – et de parchemins – où se tenait la jument et sa crinière sauvage, attendant devant la porte, l'air ennuyée. Quand le scooter s'arrêta pile devant elle, elle salua la compagnie.

"Babs est dedans ?"

"Ouais !" Répondit Dash avec un large soupir d'ennui. "Elle vérifie qui a acheté des parchemins et des plumes, une histoire de lettres contrefaites."

"Oh !" Lança Scootaloo. "Je peux l'aider ! Je suis allé acheter tout le parchemin pour Sweetie Belle !"

Sweetie Belle était en route pour l'Everfree Forest. Ses deux réconforts étaient que désormais sa bêtise ne risquait plus d'être révélée, grâce au concours de sa sœur, de sorte que tout se terminerait bien ; et aussi que vu le poids du sac, les bêtes sauvages la prendraient pour un monstre énorme, ou alors qu'elles n'arriveraient pas à l'atteindre sous une telle masse. Ses pattes tremblotantes s'effondrèrent à bonne distance encore de la lisière.

Peut-être ferait-elle mieux de laisser tout ça derrière.

Ne prenant qu'une gourde et une couverture qu'elle attacha en cape à son cou, la petite jeta un regard sur Ponyville. Quelques jours dans une forêt lugubre entourée de créatures effrayantes pour éviter que Babs lui en veuille ? Elle plongea dedans sans hésiter.

"Mais c'est pas moi !" Répéta Scootaloo en retenant son rire, tandis que Babs la regardait l'air sceptique. "En plus jamais je me moquerais de… de…"

Babs souffla sur sa mèche, fit semblant de ne pas noter les rires étouffés de la petite pégase pour se tourner vers Applebloom aux lèvres pincées, museau froncé, les yeux en larmes à force de retenir son rire.

Ce fut Rainbow Dash qui éclata de rire la première.

"J'suis désolée petite !" Clama-t-elle entre deux rires. "Mais ta coiffure !"

Et elle repartit d'un grand rire qui firent se rouler de rire les deux copines, s'excusant à leur tour entre deux sautes d'hilarité. "Il t'est arrivé quoi ?!" Et Dash, s'essuyant les yeux, "t'as perdu un pari ?"

La petite fit une moue, puis tapant du sabot : "Et mince, je croyais pouvoir le cacher." Elle avait effectivement perdu un pari. Et elle avait menti dans la lettre, en essayant de faire passer ça pour la nouvelle mode à Manehattan.

Sweetie Belle roulée dans sa couverture écoutait les corbeaux répéter un cri qui ressemblait un peu trop à son nom, se disait-elle, et à ces branches vraiment menaçantes. Et même si elle était à la lisière de l'Everfree Forest, avec le sac chargé d'affaires encore en vue, elle n'osait pas quitter son buisson de peur qu'on la voie.

"Quelques jours à tenir ! Juste quelques jours à tenir !"

Son sourire épuisé et nerveux, sa chevelure défaite, ses sabots se frottant sur un feu de bois imaginaire la firent s'applaudir. Grâce à ce mensonge, elle avait évité le pire.


End file.
